


Medicinal Purposes

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur knows just where to hand the mistletoe.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 36 mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicinal Purposes

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Medicinal Purposes**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Merlin  
 **Summary:** Arthur knows just where to hand the mistletoe.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 421  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 36 mistletoe  
 **Author's Notes:** Canon  
All previous prompts are on AO3

**Medicinal Purposes**

Arthur looked at the strange herb in the basket on the large table of his chambers. “Merlin, what is this herb?”

“Ah. It’s mistletoe. I didn’t think you’d mind seeing as how you have made peace with the Druids and all.”

“What do Druids have to do with this herb?” Arthur picked a sprig up and looked at it. “What is it for?”

The Druids use it for medicines and just about everything really but I was going to hand it around the Palace.”

“Why?” Arthur put the strange herb back in the basket.

“When you hang it from up high, you are supposed to kiss the person you meet under it.”

“So if you hung it in the Council Chambers and I met …. Sir Leon. I would have to kiss him whilst we stood under it.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “Is that the way it’s done?”

“Yeah … um … no.” Merlin realized what he said and looked at Arthur sheepishly. “I think you might just want to give Sir Leon a friendly hand shake instead.”   

“So if Guinevere comes into the room then she must kiss me _and_ Sir Leon.” Arthur looked threateningly at Merlin.

“Yeah if Gwen …” Merlin started to say but stopped when he saw Arthur’s face. He thought for a minute. “Maybe I shouldn’t hang any in the Council Chambers.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t hang any at all.” Arthur looked back at the basket. “Then again I know the perfect place for you to hang all of it.”

“You do?” Merlin looked surprised.

“Yeah,” Arthur nodded.

Later that evening Gwen got into bed and looked up at the canopy of their bed. “Arthur, what is that hanging from the bed curtains?”

“It’s called mistletoe. The Druids use it for medicinal purposes.” Arthur said as he moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist.

“Does it keep away sickness?”

“Yes. Love sickness.” Arthur kissed her neck.

“What?” Gwen was confused.

“You are meant to kiss under it when you see it hanging above you.” Arthur said then continued to kiss her neck.

“Why is it only on my side of the bed and why is there so much?” Gwen asked. Then she realized the answer to her question as Arthur nipped at her earlobe. “Oh that is why.” “Arthur, you had better hurry. That is a lot of mistletoe up there.”

“Mmmm. It may take days to complete my task.” Arthur said as he moved to kiss her collarbone.

Gwen giggled. “I’m sure.”


End file.
